Veinticuatro de diciembre
by Flamingori
Summary: Una pequeña serie de historias donde veremos a los chicos de Haikyuu! celebrando una noche tan importante como ésta.


¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar estas fechas que con los chicos de Haikyuu? ¡Me ha gustado muchísimo escribir esto, espero que os guste!

Son tantas parejas una detrás de otra (en total son siete: SIETE) que me veo obligada a relatar una breve guía de lo que os disponéis a leer:

Primero veréis el sentimiento algo frustrante en un **BokuAka** no confeso, le sigue una escena de ambiente familiar, algo muy cómodo para el **KuroKen**. Sin duda el **KageHina** se impone como la pareja idiota por excelencia; para el **IwaOi** he reservado la confianza que existe entre ambos tras tantos años juntos. Un par con torpes comienzos sería el **TsukkiYama** , lo veréis; el punto picante en esta historia va para el **DaiSuga** , y terminaréis el fic con la ternura del **AsaNoya**.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Veinticuatro de diciembre"**

(capítulo único)

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre apenas comenzaba y aquí estaba, esperando a las puertas del gimnasio de la academia Fukurōdani. No estaba aquí por voluntad propia, sino porque el capitán del equipo se lo había pedido –aunque Akaashi no tuviera una relación perfecta con su familia, ahora mismo no le gustaría estar aquí pasando frío, sino estar en la comodidad de su hogar rodeado de los suyos mientras comían el asado que su madre habría preparado-. Esto le hizo pensar que la cena familiar en la casa de los Bokuto debía ser más que aburrida, ¿acaso era mejor venir a practicar, colándose en la academia en una fecha tan importante como ésta? Debía serlo, porque Bokuto apareció mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludándole con el mismo entusiasmo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. Parecía un torpe búho intentando alzar el vuelo.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, Akaashi decidió no preguntar cómo se había hecho con las llaves del mismo, prepararon la red, se cambiaron en los vestuarios (porque no era cómodo para ninguno entrenar en vaqueros y gruesos chaquetones) y comenzaron el entrenamiento llevando más de un jersey. Era algo extraño no ver las rodillas de Bokuto, normalmente cubiertas con sus protectores negros, usaba un pantalón de chándal largo; no tardó en quejarse por lo restrictivo que era, quiso quitárselo pero al sentir el primer escalofrío tuvo que resignarse y jugar con él. Le lanzaba el balón a Akaashi, él lo alzaba escuchando sus pasos hasta la altura que veía correspondiente como para que el capitán rematara con cierta comodidad. Una maniobra que de tantas veces repetida podría volverse una rutina.

Tras unas horas fue el armador el primero en retirarse, viendo a Bokuto recogiendo los balones que habían utilizado, lanzándolos hacia la cesta y gritando presa de la alegría cuando encestaba o desplomándose en el sitio si el balón no entraba con el resto. Sólo mirar tanto movimiento innecesario ya minaba las fuerzas de cualquiera, más las del agotado armador.

—¿Oh, Akaashi? ¿Por qué te has cambiado ya de ropa?

—Tengo que ayudar en casa —respondió ajustándose una ancha bufanda al cuello—. Mi padre llegará tarde y no puedo dejar a mi madre sola con todo el trabajo.

—Entonces no podremos seguir practicando…

—Mucho me temo que no —le interrumpió—, tu familia también querrá saber de ti precisamente hoy, ¿cierto? Vamos.

—De acuerdo —se alzó de hombros dándose por vencido—. Recoge la red por mí.

Akaashi asintió en silencio yendo hacia mitad de la cancha, apartando a propósito la mirada. Bokuto no era alguien demasiado pudoroso, y no mostró vergüenza alguna al despojarse de la ropa frente a él, quedando durante unos segundos cubierto únicamente por los calzoncillos y los protectores en sus rodillas. Ahora se inclinó para retirarse estos últimos y Akaashi encontró aquella imagen de lo más tentadora, ver las rodillas desnudas del capitán era todo un acontecimiento que no ocurría demasiado a menudo, llegó a sentirse privilegiado por tal visión. Tuvo que sonreír terminando de retirar la red.

—¡Qué frío! —Bokuto gritó al salir del gimnasio—. ¡¿Por qué hace tanto frío?!

—Porque ya son casi las 10 y estamos en diciembre, en pleno invierno.

—Akaashi, era una pregunta retórica —refunfuñó cerrando la puerta—, no tenías por qué responder. ¡Incluso con tu respuesta sigo teniendo frío!

Akaashi negó con la cabeza y se agachó para rebuscar en su bolsa, juraría haber traído un jersey extra además de la ropa deportiva. Bokuto se inclinó a su lado mirando bastante curioso lo que hacía, el armador tuvo que carraspear exigiendo espacio, gesto que el otro no supo interpretar y continuó en la misma posición.

—Akaashi, dame tu bufanda —no le dio tiempo a contestar, se hizo con ella y la enroscó en su cuello mientras reía—. ¡He, he, he! ¡Esto es mucho mejor! ¡Tan calentito! ¡Oh! —al girarse hacia Akaashi decidió pasar por alto su expresión algo irritada y posó sus ojos en un paquete rojo que relucía en la bolsa—. ¿Oya, oya? ¿Un regalo?

—No exactamente —no mentía, ese paquete rojo ni siquiera estaba envuelto, era la carne que su madre le había mandado a comprar hace ya tres horas.

—¡Es yakiniku! ¡Yakiniku, yakiniku! —Bokuto no solo cogió el paquete, sino que lo alzó en sus brazos maravillado con la ternera—. ¡Y es de primera calidad! ¡Has tirado la casa por la ventana comprándome esto! ¡Es carísimo!

—Bokuto-san, eso no es para…

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y Akaashi supo que debía guardar silencio. Conocía esta sensación, estaba más que acostumbrado a analizarla, y sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo disponía de tres opciones: A, le entregaba la carne a su senpai haciendo que mantuviera aquella sonrisa; B, se lo entregaba pero diciendo que no era para él; o C, no le entregaba la ternera. Temiendo una muy probable depresión si seguía las dos últimas opciones, se decidió por la primera.

—Sí, Bokuto-san —suspiró poniéndose en pie—: es un regalo.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí.

—¡¿Para mí?!

—Sí.

—¡He, he, he! ¡Yakiniku! ¡Esta noche cenaré yakiniku!

Aquella expresión tan risueña fue suficiente como compensación para Akaashi, no le importaba la riña que recibiría de su madre al regresar a casa sin la ternera, esa sonrisa que Bokuto le dedicaba era capaz de borrar sus problemas, al menos de manera temporal.

—Bokuto-san, por favor, devuélveme la bufanda, tengo frío.

—¿Eh? No quiero —se negó en rotundo volviendo la atención al paquete de ternera.

—Pero es mía, tengo que-

—Mañana volveré a entrenar los remates —le interrumpió—, tienes que venir para echarme una mano. No es divertido si no alzas tú el balón.

Akaashi suspiró tirando la toalla, ya daba por perdida la bufanda. Y, para colmo, mañana le tocaba repetir la sesión de entrenamiento extra. Por supuesto que podía negarse, de hecho, lo normal en estas situaciones sería eso, pero él no lo haría, era Bokuto quién se lo pedía, y Akaashi sabía con certeza que le daría a Bokuto todo lo que le pidiese.

Se despidieron en el siguiente cruce, Akaashi moviendo un poco su mano, y Bokuto zarandeando su inesperado regalo de un lado a otro. Ambos regresaban a sus casas, aunque a mitad de camino el capitán fue interceptado por otro.

—¿Oya? ¿Es yakiniku eso que llevas?

—¡He, he, he! —rió deteniéndose y girando hacia él mostrando el paquete, el cual había sacudido tanto que si fuera una persona estaría mareada—. ¡Yakiniku de la mejor calidad!

—Qué envidia, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

—Es un regalo de Akaashi.

—¿Eh? Vaya, qué suerte, mi armador no hace regalos como éste —suspiró—. De hecho, Kenma no es del tipo de regalar nada.

—No pienso compartir mi ternera, te lo advierto.

Kuroo negó con ambas manos mostrando las bolsas que cargaba, el capitán de Nekoma fue el encargado de realizar las compras de última hora en su casa: salsa de soja, té y diversos ingredientes que se utilizarían a lo largo de la semana. Los dos amigos estuvieron hablando como dos señoras durante casi media hora, detenidos en mitad de la calle y gesticulando más de lo debido, no fue hasta que el teléfono de Kuroo sonó que se despidieron.

Kuroo tuvo que tomar el siguiente autobús para llegar a su casa, en ella le esperaba tanto su familia como la Kozume, ambas familias se llevaban bien desde hacía años, así que acostumbraban a reunirse en fechas como ésta para celebrarlo con más gente. A pesar de que en el descansillo de la casa había seis pares de zapatos, a su "ya he vuelto" no hubo respuesta alguna. Kuroo suspiró andando hacia la cocina, aquí estaban los padres y madres reunidos defendiéndose entre calderos, se guiaban del libro de recetas para cocinar un buen pavo, para este año habían pensado en cocinar algo extranjero; la cosa no iba por buen camino ya que ninguno estaba del todo familiarizado con la cocina americana.

—¿Dónde está Kenma? —preguntó dejando las bolsas sobre una de las encimeras—. ¿No ha venido?

—Está en tu habitación, lleva ahí un buen rato, posiblemente se haya dormido esperando por la cena, si es que somos un desastre, ¡pero conseguiremos sacar el plato adelante, no te preocupes!

Kuroo se echó a reír y aun entre risas llegó a su habitación, allí encontró a Kenma sentado en su cama y con los ojos puestos en su teléfono. Debía estar jugando a algo interesante porque no despegó la mirada de la pantalla en ningún momento.

—Bienvenido, Kuroo —incluso al hablar seguía concentrado en la partida—. Has tardado bastante, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —suspiró estirando sus brazos—. Me he encontrado con Bokuto, ¿sabes que Akaashi le ha regalado un paquete de ternera buenísima? ¡Deberías haber visto su cara, ése sí era un búho feliz! —bromeó—. Ah, ¡qué envidia, yo también quiero un regalo tan rico por Navidad!

—Siento que no puedas comerte un cojín —murmuró. Segundos después contempló inmóvil cómo su teléfono se alejaba de su campo de visión, Kuroo lo había cogido sin demasiado esfuerzo dejando en su lugar una pequeña cajita—. ¿Y esto?

—Un regalo, ¿no lo ves? Estamos en Navidad, ¿recuerdas?

—Esto no… no era necesario, Kuroo —suspiró—. El cojín lo eligió mi madre, me dijo que tienes una cara parecida a la de ese gato negro.

—Muy amable de su parte, supongo que le daré las gracias luego —rió sentándose en la cama, curiosamente, junto a su nuevo cojín. Desde ahí miraba cómo Kenma abría su regalo.

—Kuroo, los bombones se regalan en San Valentín, no en Navidad —le dijo—. Te has equivocado de fecha.

—¿Qué más da? Es un regalo —bostezó dejándose caer a un lado, más que a propósito su cabeza acabó sobre el regazo del armador—. No te los comas si no te gustan.

—No he dicho eso —curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa revolviendo el cabello del capitán, se entretuvo bastante tiempo jugueteando con varios de sus mechones—. Kuroo, feliz Navidad.

Apartó la mirada no por descubrir que Kuroo ya dormía, sino por un pequeño pitido que hizo su teléfono. No pudo acercarse a él, no cuando se había convertido en almohada, no quería despertar a quien dormía sobre sus piernas, así que tuvo que valerse de su vista para identificar el nombre del contacto y la fotografía vinculada al mismo. Pudo identificar con bastante facilidad esa cabecilla naranja.

Las navidades para Hinata estaban siendo de lo más ajetreadas. No eran muy distintas a las del año pasado salvo por dos cosas: una, la pequeña Natsu se había resfriado, y dos, éstas eran las primeras navidades que celebraría lejos de la soltería. Todavía no lograba entender cómo había ocurrido o en qué momento se había formalizado su relación, pero el caso era que Hinata y Kageyama estaban saliendo.

Lástima que no hubieran podido pasar el día juntos, Hinata acompañó a su hermana al hospital desde la tarde, de manera repentina le había subido la fiebre. Sus padres no tardaron en cancelar la cena, preparándose para pasar la noche en la clínica a la espera de que la niña mejorase. Le ofrecieron a Hinata la opción de cenar en casa de alguno de sus amigos, pero el chico se negó a irse, ocupando la silla junto a la camilla donde dormía su hermana.

Debería haber sabido que la Navidad es una época donde abundan las sorpresas, porque cuando le envió un mensaje de "¡Feliz Navidad!" a Kageyama, no sólo obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, sino que también se ofreció a llevarle algo de comida. No pudo negarse a esto cuando su estómago había empezado a rugir, se disculpó con sus padres (que ya habían comido en la cafetería) y fue hasta la puerta principal del hospital. Quizá fue demasiado rápido porque Kageyama tardó casi media hora en llegar.

—Idiota, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí fuera esperando? ¿No eres consciente del frío que hace?

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tengo hambre, así que decidí esperarte aquí!

—Vayamos dentro, a este paso serás tú quién se enferme —le mostró la bolsa que venía cargando—. Es algo de pollo con verduras y curry, también te he traído un poco del postre —Hinata asintió bastante animado cogiendo la bolsa y caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos, alejados de las puertas.

—¡Esto está muy bueno! —exclamó llenando de arroz toda su boca—. No lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú me ves a mí con ganas de cocinar expresamente para ti, idiota? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

—Entre ellas, venir a verme —murmuró temiendo que su voz sonara demasiado alta, novios o no, Kageyama seguía siendo aterrador cuando se enfadaba.

Kageyama suspiró acomodándose en el asiento, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y mirando de reojo cómo Hinata terminaba con la comida, sintiendo la cálida sensación de la satisfacción haciéndose hueco en él.

—¡Oh, Kageyama! —le llamó haciendo que se sobresaltara en el sitio—. Cuando salgamos de aquí tienes que venir a casa —le señaló con ambos palillos—. Tu regalo está allí esperando, ¡no puedo traerlo al hospital!

—¿Regalo? ¿Me has comprado un regalo? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que debo tener una razón para comprarte un regalo? Si quiero regalarte algo, pues lo hago… eso… eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? —fue curioso cómo, a medida que hablaba, su voz iba desapareciendo, volviéndose un susurro apenas audible—. Así que… por eso… el regalo es tuyo, tienes que aceptarlo.

—¡Los regalos déjaselos a Santa Claus, idiota!

—¿Y eso por qué? ¡Yo también quiero regalarte cosas! ¿Es que no puedo?

—No es… no es eso —farfulló—. Es vergonzoso, idiota. ¡Además! —alzó de golpe la cabeza—. ¡Yo no te he comprado nada, ahora tengo que comprarte algo!

—No me hace falta. La comida ya es un regalo, ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre! Además, has venido a verme una noche tan familiar como ésta… eso también debe contar como regalo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estás diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas?! ¡Come en silencio, idiota!

—Pero es un buen momento para decirlas… ¡incluso cuando tú nunca dices cosas como ésas!

—¡No hay razón para decirlas, idiota!

—Par de tortolitos, deberíais bajar la voz en un hospital.

Ambos se giraron hacia aquella voz.

—¿Oikawa-san? ¿Qué estás…? —Kageyama bajó la vista hasta su pie, viendo su tobillo vendado—. ¡¿Estás lesionado?!

—¡No podrás jugar así, Oikawa-san!

—No es nada grave —negó con la mano apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, la que no tenía heridas—. Ni siquiera llega a ser una torcedura, sólo es una sobrecarga. Un poco de reposo y se curará solo.

—¿No te estarás forzando? —Hinata le miró preocupado—. ¡Será peor si no sana bien!

—Estoy de acuerdo, deberías descansar lo suficiente, Oikawa-san.

—¿Eeeh? Qué desagradable, tener a mis rivales preocupándose por mí. Preocupaos por vuestra torpe relación, que tantos gritos no son buenos —se llevó las manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, rebuscó un momento y sacó dos papelitos que no supieron identificar con un primer vistazo—. Tomad, son dos entradas para el cine. Pensaba ir, pero como debo descansar no puedo. ¡Ah, ya sé! —sonrió mostrando su lengua—. Éste es mi regalito de Navidad para vosotros, así que a disfrutarlo, ¿eh?

—Son dos entradas, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso Oikawa-san tenía pensado ir con alguien? —preguntó Hinata.

—Siempre ha sido popular, quizá sea alguna de sus citas con las chicas.

Sin responder a esto último Oikawa se despidió con su habitual sonrisa y a paso relajado (no podía apurarse al fin y al cabo) dejó el hospital. El regreso a su casa no sería tan apacible, hacía frío y la parada de autobuses estaba bastante lejos, no había traído el suficiente dinero como para pedir un taxi. Por suerte, no llovía.

Miró su pie con una expresión bastante apenada, que no fuera una torcedura o un esguince no quería decir que no doliera, podía sentir la hinchazón en su tobillo y la molestia iría a más después del paseo obligatorio hacia el autobús.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que los heridos tienen que guardar reposo?

Oikawa se echó a reír escuchando esa riña, detuvo sus lentos pasos girando hacia la derecha, ahí vio a Iwaizumi apoyado en el manillar de su bicicleta.

—¿Planeabas regresar a pie? ¿Es que quieres dejar al equipo sin su armador? Vamos, sube.

—Iwa-chan, eso es una bici, no un coche.

—Es una bici a la que le he puesto un sillín más grande, aquí podrás poner tu enorme trasero sin molestarme.

—Qué cruel, yo no tengo un culo tan grande, ¿o sí? —fingió una mueca de sorpresa—. ¡Iwa-chan, pervertido! ¡Me miras mis partes pudendas mientras entrenamos! ¡Qué pervertido eres!

—¡¿Partes pudendas?! ¡¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo?! —en la frente de Iwaizumi surgió una venita, la cual se hinchó sin poder evitarlo viendo a Oikawa reír—. ¡Esto me pasa por preocuparme por ti! ¡Regresa caminando, a mí déjame en paz!

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Que era una broma, Iwa-chan! ¡Una broma! —se echó a correr ignorando las punzadas en su tobillo hasta apoyarse en los hombros del otro—. Iwa-chan, no me dejes aquí y llévame a casa, ¡serás como un héroe ayudando a los caídos en la desgracia!

Iwaizumi soltó un muy largo suspiro sentándose en la bicicleta, Oikawa le siguió y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, tuvo que sentarse de lado, con las rodillas juntas y abrazado al torso del vice-capitán para no caerse (ésta era una posición usada por las chicas, más que por los chicos). Oikawa incluso apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar el incesante sonido del pedaleo.

—Oikawa —tras un rato espabiló escuchando su nombre, giró un poco el rostro para hacerle saber que le escuchaba—. Creo que ya debes saber esto, pero en el cine están echando el especial de "alienígenas y zombis contra el mundo". Me preguntaba si querías ir a verla.

—Oh, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

—¿Qué va a ser una cita? ¡Olvídalo!

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver esa peli, por supuesto que quiero! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verla? Ah, y yo que tenía las entradas…

—Sobre eso… he comprado un par para esta misma noche, estaban a mitad de precio al tratarse de Navidad.

—¡Una cita navideña con Iwa-chan en el cine! ¡Qué afortunado eres, Iwa-chan, tendrás una cita con el popular Oikawa-san el mismo día de Navidad!

—¡Que no es una cita, maldita sea!

—El auto-engaño no es nada bueno, Iwa-chan, admite con orgullo que te morías de ganas por llevarme al cine.

—¡No soy una de tus admiradoras, yo no me muero de ganas por salir contigo!

—No estás siendo honesto, Iwa-chan.

—¡Pienso dejarte aquí en una cuneta!

—¡Qué cruel, no digas eso!

Tantos gritos no pasaron inadvertidos por la calle siendo bien entrada la noche, después de todo, no era demasiado normal ver a dos chicos en una bici hablando a gritos. Uno de ellos abrazado al otro.

—Ya veo que los idiotas abundan por aquí —murmuró Tsukishima viendo a ese par avanzando en dirección contraria a la suya sin acallar sus gritos. Se alzó de hombros siguiendo por su camino, en una mano cargaba una bolsa de papel y en la otra elegía la siguiente canción que escucharía.

Con una melodía de ritmo lento tardó bastante en llegar a su lugar de destino, y para cuando llegó se quedó estático frente al timbre de la casa, "familia Yamaguchi". Leyó el cartelito informativo unos buenos pares de veces, apretó la bolsa contra sus dedos, volvió a leer ese apellido, dejó sus anchos auriculares rodeando su cuello, y leyó una última vez ese puñado de letras antes de atreverse a pulsar el botón. Para su buena suerte le respondió una voz más que conocida, y después de intercambiar unas palabras salió apurado por la puerta calzándose a trompicones unos pequeños botines que abrigarían sus pies descalzos.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sígueme —dijo como respuesta.

Comenzó a andar escuchando los pasos de Yamaguchi tras él, era obvio que al pecoso le intrigaba lo que habría en la bolsa, alguien tan observador como Tsukishima había visto con claridad cómo había desviado más de una mirada hacia ella, intentando desvelar el misterio. No dijo absolutamente nada incluso cuando llegaron al parque que había atravesado antes de venir, hizo unas señas y Yamaguchi se sentó en el banco que señalaba.

—Tsukki, ¿qué estás…?

—Para ti —extendió la bolsa al mismo tiempo que giraba el rostro—. Feliz Navidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Para mí? ¿Un regalo? ¡Wah, Tsukki, no tenías por qué comprar nada!

—No digas eso y cógelo, es tu regalo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tsukki! ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!

—A mí ya me has felicitado, no hace falta que vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿entonces sí te gustó mi regalo?

Tsukishima le miró ocultando la barbilla en el cuello de su abrigo, no quería admitir que se había sonrojado.

—Es una figurita de un Chilesaurus, es de los poquísimos terópodos herbívoros que se conocen, es un género extinto y monotípico. Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerte con algo así.

—Umh, ¿hablas del que se descubrió en los Alpes?

—Yamaguchi, los Alpes están en Europa. Supongo que te refieres a los Andes.

—Ah, lo siento, Tsukki.

—Está bien, no importa. Ahora, ¿por qué no abres de una vez tu regalo?

—Es la primera vez que me regalas algo por Navidad, Tsukki, claramente estoy nervioso —rió un poco sacando el paquete de la bolsa. Lo movió con cuidado de un lado a otro en un intento de averiguar lo que escondía.

—Yamaguchi, tengo hambre, intenta no tardar demasiado.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —se disculpó dejando el paquete en su regazo. Empezó a desenvolverlo con el doble de cuidado, y miró extrañado el interior de la caja cuando –al fin- pudo ver lo que tenía dentro—. ¿Crema hidratante…?

—Es para tus manos —explicó Tsukishima señalándole—. Me he fijado que el frío te crea cortes entre los dedos, deben ser dolorosos, te impedirán que juegues con nosotros cuando retomemos el entrenamiento —suspiró colocándose los cascos en sus orejas, antes de pulsar el PLAY en su teléfono volvió a hablar—. Úsala a diario y ponte guantes cuando salgas a la calle, cuida tus manos un poco más, ¿quieres?

Se despidió con una vaga inclinación de cabeza y dando pasos igual de lentos a los que le habían traído hasta aquí, la canción volvía a ser una de ritmo pausado. Yamaguchi, por su parte, enterró el rostro en sus manos con la cajita aún en su regazo, luchaba por calmar los alocados latidos que habían comenzado a sacudir todo su cuerpo, empezando en su pecho y expandiéndose hasta la punta de su nariz.

Después de bastante tiempo logró calmarse, se enderezó muy poco a poco mirando sus manos. Tsukishima no se había equivocado, el crudo invierno dañaba una piel tan fina como la pequeña membrana que unía los dedos a la palma. Decidió probar ahora mismo la crema, abrió el botecito sorprendiéndose con su afrutado olor a melocotón, sonrió expandiendo el producto por su piel, sintiendo un alivio prácticamente inmediato. Organizó el bote, la caja y la bolsa antes de ponerse en pie, miró en un gesto inconsciente la dirección por donde el otro se había ido y volvió a sonreír dando los primeros pasos hacia su casa, se había marchado sin haber probado bocado de su cena, la encontraría fría cuando volviese. Cosa que no podía importarle menos.

Un estruendo demasiado escandaloso le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se apuró en ir hacia el ruido temiendo que fuera un accidente. Encontró varios cubos de basura rodando por la calle y a dos chicos al lado, uno organizando el estropicio y el otro bailando alguna especie de danza. Los conocía, aquellos eran sus superiores en el equipo.

—¡Yamaguchi~! —Sugawara se tambaleó hacia él y le abrazó—. ¡Que tengas unas muy felices fiestas, Yamaguchi! ¡Daichi, mira, mira, es Yamaguchi!

—¿Su-Suga-san? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Por supuesto que no —Daichi suspiró tirando de él—. Perdónale, Yamaguchi, hoy Suga se ha pasado con la bebida y, como puedes ver, no le sienta del todo bien.

—Daichi-san, ¿necesitas ayuda o…?

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que ocurre —rió—. Suga, vámonos a casa, ¿recuerdas que hoy duermes conmigo?

—¡Qué atrevido por tu parte, sin sutilezas de por medio!

—Ni siquiera recuerdas que tus padres están en Hokkaido, ¿cierto?

—¡Un gato! ¡Daichi, he visto un gato! ¡Vamos a por él, vamos!

Yamaguchi se echó a reír viendo al segundo armador salir disparado por la calle, Daichi volvió a disculparse y le siguió apurado para poder detenerle antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Le sujetó, esta vez con más fuerza, pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda –rodeando su cintura- y acabando en su cadera; con el otro cogió el de Sugawara forzando que lo mantuviera sobre sus hombros, de esta forma limitaba sus movimientos. Caminó prácticamente cargándole hasta llegar a su casa, tuvo que hacer malabares para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y poder abrir la puerta, tanto sus padres como los de Sugawara se habían apuntado al viaje entre vecinos a Hokkaido, si ellos (Sugawara y Daichi) no fueron fue porque preferían quedarse en el barrio. Entre los ajustados horarios de clase y los entrenamientos no eran muchas las ocasiones que tenían para estar a solas, no pensaban desaprovecharlas. O ése, al menos, era el plan de Daichi, porque Sugawara despidió a sus padres con una botella de sake.

—Daichi, ¿vamos a dormir bien juntitos esta noche? —preguntó colgado de su brazo, ya en el pasillo Daichi había intentado separarse sin mucho éxito—. Quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes en toda la noche, mañana quiero despertar entre tus brazos, ¿puedo?

—Tú… ¿en qué clase de monstruo te conviertes cuando bebes?

—No soy un monstruo, sólo estoy enamorado, ¿cómo puede ser eso malo?

Entonces Sugawara sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que a Daichi se le escapó un suspiro mirándole. El armador se separó entre risas y le hizo señas para que se acercara, apresando al castaño entre sus brazos, ocultando la cabeza en su hombro y enterrando las uñas a su espalda.

—Daichi —le respondió de manera silenciosa, acariciando su cabello—. ¿Pasarás conmigo todas las navidades?

—Ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué iba a cambiar?

—Me tendrás que abrazar siempre. Pienso tener todos tus abrazos, los quiero todos a partir de ahora.

—Eso es algo que el Suga sobrio no diría, estoy seguro —comentó escuchando su refunfuño—. ¿Quizá deba grabar esa confesión para futuras referencias?

—¡No hace falta! —se quejó mirándole—. Voy a estar siempre contigo, así que te lo repetiré las veces que quieras, ¿no es suficiente?

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas que podrías hacerme.

—Eres realmente aterrador cuando bebes, Suga.

—Y tú te preocupas demasiado, te quedarás calvo —se separó manteniendo el mismo tono divertido en la voz—. ¿Vamos ya a la cama?

—¿Es que no piensas cenar?

—Daichi —resopló arqueando una ceja—. No sé qué te hace pensar que ahora mismo tengo hambre.

 _"Definitivamente es aterrador"_ , pensó siguiéndole por el pasillo, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al dormitorio. Y Sugawara tardó todavía menos en demostrarle que no le apetecía comer, al menos no comida, por esta noche.

Si tuviera que explicarlo, no sabría cómo, pero por la ventana de su habitación salieron volando sus calzoncillos. El viento hizo su parte llevándolos lejos, tan lejos que cayeron en la cabeza de un chico que iba tan tranquilo caminando junto a otro, éste último bastante más bajito que él.

—¡Asahi-san! —le gritó señalándole, dando un paso atrás para hacer más notorio el gesto—. ¡Tienes unos calzoncillos en la cabeza! ¿Es un nuevo adorno? ¿Lo intentas poner de moda?

—¡¿Qué?! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comprobó que Nishinoya tenía razón, lo que sostenía en sus dedos eran unos calzoncillos verdes—. ¡¿De dónde han venido?!

—Ah, ¿no son tuyos?

—¿Eh? No, esta talla es pequeña para mí. Necesito algo más grande que una M.

—Me siento irremediablemente molesto cuando dices eso, Asahi-san.

—¡No te enfades conmigo, Noya, no pretendía llamarte bajito! ¡Es sólo que mi cintura es ancha y necesito una talla…!

—Te perdonaré —interrumpió viendo al mayor entrando en pánico—, pero con una condición.

Ante la curiosidad de Asahi, Nishinoya sonrió de lo más contento, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le mostró un adorno acorde a las fechas: muérdago. Con dos ramas verdes y un total de tres pequeñas bolitas rojas que brillaban como si hubieran sido pulidas con el mejor de los productos de limpieza durante horas.

—Tendrás que besarme bajo el muérdago —exclamó alzando uno de sus brazos con el adorno—: ¡es una tradición!

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó apretando la prenda íntima en su mano de manera instintiva—. ¿Aquí? ¿En la calle?

—No hay nadie que nos vea, Asahi-san, ¡éste es el final perfecto para la historia, vamos!

—No sé de qué historia estás hablando, Noya… ¿qué final?

—No pienses en los detalles, sólo agáchate y bésame.

Nishinoya debía llevar razón, porque ese beso algo tímido y decorado tanto con el muérdago como con los calzoncillos voladores marcó el final de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

No puedo evitarlo, me encantan esas relaciones que cabalgan entre amistad y romance, de hecho, en este fic, sólo KageHina, DaiSuga y AsaNoya son las parejas establecidas, ¿cierto? El resto de parejitas están en esa frontera donde no son novios pero sí muy amigos~~ ah, me encantaría explorar con mayor profundidad y detalle esa sensación de confusión que pueda tener cada personaje con sus propios sentimientos. ¿Enamorarse de un amigo? ¡Eso nunca es fácil! Y por eso mismo me gusta tanto escribir sobre ello.

En fin, poco más por mi parte: ¡Feliz Navidad~!


End file.
